A Battle Against The Shadow
by FoilyPaper
Summary: Trove is in danger again after 500 years of peace, the people who tried to contain it are already dead. It's now up to semi-ordinary people to do extra ordinary work. Contains fight scenes between classes. made this because not a lot of fan fiction exists on this game. Rated T for precaution.
1. Class Introduction - Knight

**_"Push through, gentlemen!"_** Rolant reflected on these words while on his way to the castle.

He had been dying to know what happened to the castle, it had been a couple of weeks since he left for his suicide mission.

A couple of weeks _was_ a long time, though, although most of that time was spent unconscious.

 _ **"What are these things? Call the Elites now!"**_ He reflected again, his friends long dead in the dark.

There were exactly 42 knights assigned on this mission, The King wanted a... Apostle. Not exactly theirs, but The Moon's missionary, he wanted to capture them and execute them to prevent The Daughter from rising again.

Rolant threw away these thoughts, his armor tarnished considerably, the gold plating on his shoulders gone, not to mention his wounds.

He unsheathed his sword, studying if it had any durability left, it seemed it could break any second, but it could hold on for a while.

He started to sprint the moment he spotted the walls, there were cracks and holes all over it, the shapes of the holes matched the monsters he fought back at the sky island.

"No!" He broke down the damaged gate with sheer force, tears were ready to drop down from his eyes at any second, he turned to the Main Center...

It was all gone... The shops, the people. The sacks were empty, it looked like they were that way for a while.

"What happened here?" He glanced around, looking for his father, he wanted to mutter a curse under his breath, but the oath he made stopped him from doing so.

An old man was lying lifeless near the fish shop, he immediately recognized the clothes.

 _ **"Go son, I do not have much life left in me, the riches you can get from this mission are limitless, just think of -Cough- Just think about the future you'll set up for your future family, I already sent your sister with a trusty man, he's gonna take good care of her... Go."**_

The tears in his eyes finally gave up as he reflected on his father's words.

The old guy had claw marks on his face and clothes, blood dripping from his elbows...

"Do not worry father... I will find whoever is pulling all the strings, and make sure they don't step onto these lands ever again... YOU MONSTER!" He smashed the ground, suddenly remembering the castle must be taken over by creatures.

"I know you will son..." A voice that he felt from his brain suddenly shocked him.

"Do not be alarmed, there is a logical explanation."

"W-What?" The skillful Knight was confused, wondering why he would hear the voices of his father.

"You must be wondering how I am talking to you- How my consciousness is talking to you... Oh well, I guess it's time you heard it."

"I-I had the suspicions that the moon god would strike again long before you were born, a few days ago before you were born, I asked the magicians and engineers to make a voice-implanted microchip to... guide you when you had the knowledge that I was dead.

"They worked day and night, doing whatever they can to equal their hard work to the money I gave them... It happened, the microchip was done and put into your brain 1 day later you were born, now the time has come..."

The voice was no more, and Rolant quietly stood up, feeling numb and emotionless.

So there was a microchip in his head all these years? He should have been able to sense there was something in his brain...

A distant sound snapped the Knight out of his thought train, he quickly took cover behind a table searched for the source of the sound.

It was a natural mushroom man. Rolant's Knight mindset came online, he stood up, drawing his sword... Only to fall over due to his injured leg.

The landing was quite noisy, loud enough to draw the creature's attention. It slowly walked over to his comfort zone.

"You..." Rolant stopped himself from swearing, the knight's oath must not be broken for life.

He checked his leg to see if there was any bleeding... It was not.

The creature was hesitating to move on, maybe there was no one there after all, right?

The knight's helmet made a sound, as it was about to collapse onto the ground, and make lots of noise.

"No, no, no no no no..." He raised his head, hoping it could somehow prevent the helmet from breaking.

 **CLACK... crk crk crk crk crk**

The helmet gave its last sliver of life and gave up.

The creature turned around toward his spot again, Rolant could not believe the bad luck he had been getting until this point... Could one of the creatures have affected his luck? No, that can't be a reality presence.

With his helmet gone, his blue face attributes were shown to the world. He had to think of a plan to defeat it, his armor was basically gone, his sword was not that durable right now, his muscles were-

 **SMACK**

The Knight took a huge blow to the face, sending him flying to the next shop counter, once he snapped out of his stun, he gazed upwards to the giant mushroom, it was slowly walking to him, swinging his fist... It was delivering a death punch.

He tried to stand up, but his wounded legs had gotten too unstable with that punch. Instead, he grabbed his sword and stabbed it in the mushroom's stomach.

It shrieked, pulling itself back. Rolant was dragged along with it, the creature noticed this and launched Rolant against a wooden pole, thus the sword coming out of its stomach.

The sword landed beside him, cut in 2 pieces, whatever that creature had in its stomach was nasty.

Rolant tried to launch himself up, bur failed again.

 **SMASH**

The creature smashed the ground with all it's strength, sending the Knight flying against the Wall.

He was close to passing out, it felt like he was fading instead of the world, the last thing he could see was a flower being planted, and the mushroom dying with its attack.

"You are just starting, son... See you when you are conscious..."


	2. Class Introduction - Gunslinger

The sun was hitting the ground like any other day in there; the place was an island surrounded by the Heir Sea, one of the hottest water in the world.

A regular adventurer was roaming around the sand, blocking the sun with her giant sword, the heat was tremendously hot for those who weren't used to the weather...

Her clothes were all wet from sweating; it looked like she could fall over any second now.

"YES, WOO HOO!" She jumped around spotting a small wooden shack near a cave, the cabin looked like it was built a few decades ago.

She knocked on the door, praying to The Goddess someone would answer.

No one did.

She humped, walking around the house, looking for a way to enter.

She discovered a backdoor after a couple of seconds; it was surprisingly wide open. Why would someone leave their back door open? She interpreted it as Goddess' work and got in.

"Someone's very naughty, huh?" A mysterious figure muttered to himself on a small cliff.

Inside the house, it was full of standard stuff; water bottles, unfinished food, ammunition.

The adventurer quickly opened a water bottle and drank it. Unfortunately, it was scalding and muddy.

"Ugh, BLEH!"

She put the water bottle down, searching around again.

On the table was a shitload of blood, and a corpse lying under the table full of magic bullet holes.

"What the hell did this to him?" She stood up, going to the drawer beside the chips.

It contained guns. Just guns, of all brands; Tyre, Jelps, Cseft, Jakobs, Malicious.

"Which one do you like?" A voice from behind startled her; she quickly pulled out her sword.

"Who are you? What did you do to the person under the table?"

"The same thing I'm gonna do to you." He cocked his gun just because.

 **Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam Blam**

What was left of the girl was all gore, no class.

Texas checked the girl's body, finding nothing of use except his wanted sign.

He had brown poker hair and black skin, also wearing goggles.

 _Texas Unsher_

 _Wanted_

 _Trovian Murder, Searching Of Shadow Towers Unlegally_

 _Reward: 1500 Flux_

"That can go in with the rest of 'em." He tore the paper in half and threw it in the trash can, which was filled with torn off wanted signs of him.

He sat on his favorite chair, finishing his meal. It was always someone receiving one of those wanted papers looking for him, the reward was even not that high.

 **4 HOURS LATER**

 _Knock Knock_ Texas got up from his workshop, grabbing his double guns for safety, you can never know who knocks at your door, it can be drunk lunatic searching for a place to crash, or a traveler like that girl, stealing.

The face behind the door was a very tall fox, wearing chaos crafted armor and a spear on his back. Texas was ready to shoot whataver was behind that door, but he changed his idea once he opened it.

"Who are you?"

"..." The creature looked like it was processing something.

"I said, what is your name?" He took a step back, ready to shoot him any second.

Suddenly, something tickled his brain, like a communication signal.

 _"I come from Everdark."_ It made a little sound.

"I am very uncomforted by you... I don't know how you did that, but go before I blast your brains out."

 _"The Moon will not give up until it accomplishes its goal, Questioning him will not make things better, he knows you're looking for them."_

"Them? Listen, I had a rough day today, and I get cranky when I have a bad day, which is practically every day..." He pointed one of his guns to its head, smirking.

"So, now you go, or I up my kill counter for today to 2." He was slowly pulling the trigger, hoping this thing has something good inside it.

 **BLAM**

The bullet passed just beside the fox's head, but it did not move for a millimeter like it knew the outcome.

 _"The Moon sent me to protect The Riches from any possible attackers, and one of those might be you, "_ The Fox pulled out the very wanted sign he tore off.

Texas went for a punch, but it grabbed his hand and threw it to him.

 _"I do not want to resort to violence; He knows you will back off of his treasure kindly unless you need some assistance to be convinced."_

"You really are cute, but I don't want anything you might possibly own... I only search for Shadow Towers, not anything you might have any relation t- AUGH!" It stabbed him in the stomach with it's spear, then swinging it both sides, flinging him across the house and breaking the wall of it.

Texas stood up shortly, checking his spear wound, it was gone?

The fox was walking up to him slowly; a blue orb was flying around him.

Texas pressed a button on one of his guns, charging a big shot.

 **BLAM**

It fired a massive magic blast, knocking back the lunatic.

 _"That was quite impressive. The Moon could use people like you, stop this."_ The communication signal this time was a little harsher tickling.

Texas was too busy firing his guns rapidly at him, It blocked all of them, but there was still one coming.

 _"The Moon will have to greet you severely wounded."_ It threw one of his spears to him; it blasted off in his face.

"Alright, I was holding back until this point, here you shall witness my real power-" The Fox grappled to him, kicking him in the face along the way.

The gunslinger stood up again, to be greeted by a spear slash, opening a massive wound on his chest.

 **SLASH**

It threw another slash, hitting him in the same spot as before. Texas tried to charge a blast again, but the moon freak got a hold of him in the neck.

 _"You have entirely forced my hand on this little thing you call fights, now, you must stay unconscious."_

He suddenly remembered about his explosive bullets, using it here would provide a significant advantage.

 **BLAM BLAM**

Texas launched himself upwards, planting the spear wielder onto the ground. He floated mid-air for a few seconds, rapidly landing hits on his enemy.

It tried to block the magic bullets with its arms, but its armor was not high enough.

"I warned you to go when I did, now, you will die, and your Moon will too." Texas walked up to it, placing one of his guns on his forehead.

The Fox remained silent, gazing at him.

"Got any last words to say? I prefer worthy opponents to say something before they die." He cocked his gun.

The fox remained silent.

"Oh well, going out with glory is not others prefer anyways." He slowly pulled the trigger again; he had a habit of doing that.

 **PHLUSH**

A giant spear appeared on thin air, falling directly on Texas' head.

 **CRASH**

Texas' system was shut down whole, under a spear, thankfully, it was not lethal and just knocked him out.

The Fox quickly stood up, wiping sand off his armor, and bringing the fool with him.

 _"My lord, the person you wanted is now under my care, where should I drop him off?"_

 _"Take him to the Twilight Stratospheres, you and those under your watch will keep him captive there, no one must Access The Riches."_

 _"As you wish."_


	3. Class Introduction - Fae Trickster

The winds started picking up, the army was struggling to keep their feet on the ground, It's like the wind was following them wherever they go.

"We must reach there before the moon worshippers do, I'm leaving anyone who gets lost!" a former lady which had a skull as a head exclaimed to her army. The winds were REALLY picking up closer they got to there.

A few cave beetles were already flying off to the sky, the bones of the skeletons were starting to crack, Nyx worried she could lose half of her troops before arriving at the Fae Pyramid.

"There it is..."

 **At The Pyramid**

"I told you for the last time little fairy, we cannot grant you invisibility powers!" The old lady covered in leaves exclaimed.

 _"But I already proved I am capable enough to have it... Please just let me have it."_ The tiny fairy replied.

"I already know you're great with it..."

 **Knock Knock**

"My worries is that you will use it to prank your sister, again." She leaned back against her rock chair.

 _"No, I won't, I pro- You can enter Diana."_ The little fairy recognized her sister from the way she knocked the door.

"Hello, Grand Quésse Marlin." Diana bowed down, then took a seat beside the window.

"Oh! We were just talking about how beatiful the weather is." The lady took a sip of her yellow wine.

"Just got back from magic training, extremely tired right now. Can I lie down here a little bit?" Diana asked.

"How dare you speak like that to your-" The purple eyed lady asked in shock, noticing something in her student's words.

"Diana... Your last magic training was 3 hours ago, and you never really came to that too, what's with the sudden interest?"

"Oh?" The girl suddenly shape-shifted into a giant reaper, or reverted back into it's original form. It's roaring shook the entire room.

 _"Come on! You gotta give me invisibility right now."_ The fairy exclaimed, shocked.

* * *

"UGH!" Diana shouted unintentionally, taking the hit of a dead Viking.

dozens of troops were breaking down the main entrance to the Pyramid, troops capable of bending physics were already inside.

All of the fae troops were in other places, some in The Cathedral, some in The Grand House. Thankfully the Fae Trickster was capable enough to fight them.

She got her wand in 6487, 80 years ago. She found it stuck in a enchanted stump, waiting to be pulled out. She thought it wasn't magical the first time she used it, but it somehow gained magic once The Sun Goddess did her sacrifice. Weird.

4 vikings surrounded her while she was busy fending off an attacker from one of her colleagues.

The other student made a run for it, not even looking back once.

Diana sighed, and left a glitter bomb on the ground, then blinked away, leaving behind a immobile decoy... She needed a way to control it somehow.

The 4 vikings got knocked back, all of them landing on spikes.

 **crack crack SMASH**

The door finally gave up, thousands of dark troops appearing in it's place.

"Oh crap..." The Trickster climbed a few leaves, going to the upper floor. One of her friends managed to land a hit on a skeleton with red robes with acid color on her lower body.

"Rise!" It transformed its little frames into a huge giant, one of the masters cast a "fade from existence" spell to it, which was replied with another former Viking jumping and tanking the hit, thus blinking away from existence.

The caster teleported away, probably to some other place safe.

Diana could not believe people were running away so easily, she thought people were more loyal to their ancestors than this.

"Silly... Chances are he teleported to a place overrun by my men."

The Fae casted a magic ball to it, Nyx responded with magic of her own, destroying the ball.

"The Tomb Raiser" picked a purple energy which was floating around it's body, casting another skeleton down from the ground.

Diana vaulted over to the side, shooting another ball along the process. The Giant tanked the blow instead of the woman.

 **SMACK**

The Trickster blinked away at the last second, the creature obliterating her decoy instead. She appeared behind the creature, and directly in front of the originator of it.

She created 3 staves identical to her's shooting rapid projectiles at all the threats, this was her favorite trick.

"Ha!"

"This is nothing!" Nyx exclaimed. The screams of the remaining survivors could be heard from here, a few vikings have notices the battle and were interrupting it.

The staves have killed the golem, it crumbled to pieces, each piece shining off a purple aura, then dissipating.

Nyx had already another fleet of skeletons to turn into another golem, each skeleton got pulled into one piece as the beast was unleashed once again.

Diana got the 3 vikings pretty easily... By dodging and casting magic balls.

She turned her face towards the danger while the danger smashed it's shoulder against her, flinging her enough to break multiple walls.

The Fae was out for a couple of seconds, the golem and Nyx already beside her when she woke up.

She tried to reach out for her wand, but it was too far to be taken from here. Both of them were getting closer, Diana was praying something would save her right now.

2 identical distant sounds from above distracted both of them at once...

"You just had to come now!" Nyx quickly transformed into a visible transparent ghost, and tried to roll over to the side, but it was too late.

2 Shadow giants placed exactly right to hit The Tomb Raiser and the golem, appeared from a portal and landed on them, breaking the floor along the process.

Diana quickly stood up, and grabbed her wand, checking what happened to the victims instead of fleeing.

The skeleton was mostly fine, her ghost form probably protected her from the harsh impact... Same could not be said for the golem.

The Fae broke a piece of the giant glass, that was her ticket out of here.

"Enough of this!" The unlife smashed her wand on the floor as hard as possible, the wand cracking a little.

Starting from the wand, a dark matter was spreading through the floor like crazy, transforming anything it comes into contact to her command.

Diana used the stairs instead of jumping down, not wanting to get caught in it.

A few of her friends were already transformed, pale skin and purple eyes. The Fae looked at them in shock, not long before something grabbed her from behind.

 _"Come on, we gotta go!"_ The voice of her miniscule sister cheered her up a little, though she was not visible.

"Where are you? Who is grabbing me?"

 _"The Quésse gave me the power of invisibility before she got infected by that dark thing spreading through the floor and walls."_

The good thing about her sister was that she was almost as strong as herself, which was a good thing sometimes.

They came across other infected people and a giant spider, The Trickster casted her staves and took cover. After a few seconds, the path was clear.

The floor crumbled just as she was about to step on it, she grabbed her sister and put her in her pocket.

She suddenly remembered about the window she was gonna jump out of, crap!

The newly open hole in the floor showed a shadow giant and a fox with a spear fighting the skeleton girl and her golem, she blinked under there, and hit the Tomb Raiser along the way with her wand. She looked back one more time to see the fox tackling down the woman.

* * *

Once outside...

"Damn... That was rough." The girl exclaimed, wiping her pink sweat from her neck.

"What do we do now?" Diana asked, grabbing a mushroom that was on the floor.

 _"Well... Marlin told me all our other places to stay were overrun, and that, this one was the last one standing."_

"Well, not now."

 _"The only other place that isn't in the Fae Wilds is the home of a group of Knights I met 2 weeks ago, their commander seemed nice enough, invited us to stay anytime."_

"Let's go then." Diana said, putting her wand in her magic pocket.


	4. Class Introduction - Dracolyte

**Once these class introduction chapters are over, the story will begin, and longer chapters will come. These chapters are between 1000 - 1500, the story chapters will be 2000 - 2500. Anyways, enjoy reading about the dracolyte :) Oh, by the way, this fan fiction will include important characters that are not trove classes, instead OC's. So don't try to link any OC's to the classes.**

Ith had wrapped his mind around that Chained Dragon Castle for a long time, one of his friends made out of fire told him about his henchman experiences there, it apparently contained some rare items that were worth around 6000 Glim.

Everyone thought Ith was a "Dragonborn" when he was four years old, insisting he was going to save them from whatever chaos those people had made up in their minds. He clearly understood what kind of mess they meant now, but he had found his purpose in his life now.

People often mistook him as the evil you see in books, planning on ruling the world out of boredom. But Ith was just. Chaotic Good, being very fond of fire and dragons since he was able to read, and having no desire to become evil.

He looked over to the baby dragon one of his pet adult dragons hatched two weeks ago; she was learning to defend herself quicker than most baby dragons, which was a good thing.

Ith was part of a race called Colyte, which have long eyes and pale human skin.

Ith could pick out the dungeon in all the dust that blocked his vision, it looked very new and probably empty, but he had to give it a shot.

"The Dracolyte" he named himself...

He and his dragon companion climbed the stairs that led to the entrance of the castle; the entrance had two lava crabs guarding it.

Ith sprayed some fire magic out of the end of his staff, damaging the crabs a bit, then vaulted over to the entrance without killing them.

The Dracolyte was an actual fear factor through his childhood; it was obvious this place was not for him, he had to escape.

A few fire beetles were guarding the underground entrance, he sprayed some of the fire magic again, then rolled back avoiding the hit of the giant bug

"Let's see what these treasures are..." He jumped down, greeted by magma draks and a lava crab.

The fire mage had escaped his homeland, stealing a magic spaceship he knew how to control.

He absorbed the fire that came out of one of the draks into his staff, then fired it back to it.

He dropped a bomb between the crab and the drak, then spraying the weapon with fire before the bomb exploded into fire and killed them both.

He landed the spaceship at earth, looking for the perfect place for him to live the rest of his life.

"FIRE!" The fire mage ordered to his little dragon, the dragon killing her enemy with a small fireball that that transforms into a big fire.

The drake's pieces were flying everywhere; Ith was proud of his little dragon. They proceeded to the next underground gate.

The next room was full of lava with islands to step on, across the room was some sting drakes jumping on islands to reach the infiltrator.

"Let's see if this new spell works..." Ith shook his tail a little bit before stepping onto the lava. Not getting hurt. He could also run faster too, the spell worked!

The Dracolyte dropped an Idol Bomb on one of the sting drakes, then commanded his little pet to shoot a fireball at the ceiling spike.

The ceiling peak dropped onto the bomb, setting it off, thus killing the henchman.

The other sting Drake had already charged at him, spewing fire out of its mouth, Ith moved away without getting burned too much.

He knocked out the dragon by hitting it with his staff, then pushed it into the lava to die.

"Okay, this should be the treasure room, hopefully without a guy with a villain complex."

He opened the door slowly, the small view showing two chests and a Shadow Portal? But it was fortunately not open.

"Are the key fragments for the shadow key crafted?" A lady's voice reached the ears of Ith.

The lava crabs he left alive at the entrance spoke something outlandish to a woman, what was this "trope" called? Ith was very involved in tropes back in his homeland.

"An attacker? Can you describe him?" The woman wore a red scarf that hid half of her mouth, followed by blue eyes and long brown hair.

"Adamant fire guy? tail? Oh god." His expression turned to confusion with a little bit of worry.

Did she recognize him?

"Must be dangerous... Everyone, keep guard at the door!"

Ith found this the perfect time to go guns blazing, he closed the door, then broke it down.

"I'm already here..." He spoke with a Colyte smug face.

She took a step back; she was searching her pockets for something.

"You're worshipping The Shadows, a group of lunatics who think this planet belongs to them."

"What? Everyone knows it's. Oh, you don't know it yet?" Her expression turned into slight pity.

"What?"

"The Riches, everyone on earth is competing for it, Faes, Knights, us..." She finally stopped searching her object and snapped something in her hand.

"Us?" Ith was starting to get worried, did she manage to make the creatures obey her?

She pulled out a little gold ball, then raised it, causing a blinding flash of white.

"The point is, we're against them. And anyone who tries to intervene."

When the white flash faded from Ith's vision, the portal was open, and the woman was gone.

Instead of her was 10 Beetles and an ember drake, The Dracolyte took a step back until his back, and the walls made physical contact.

 _"Fire magic is an incredible amount of power Ith; there is no element stronger than it."_

He vaulted over to the side, spraying the beetles with fire. The ember drake doing the same to him.

The baby dragon shot a fireball to another ceiling spike, it falling on the Drake.

 _"But do you know what's stronger than fire?"_

The Dracolyte dropped an Idol Bomb in the middle of the beetles, then jumped high to the ember drake, his sidekick shooting a fireball at the bomb.

The beetles were not dead but injured, good enough.

The fire mage landed on the mouth of the dragon, hanging on its jaw before shoving his staff in his mouth, and unleashing the fire power.

 _"Son, you are already used to doing it, but I want to clarify something to you."_

The ember dragon's throat eventually blew up, spraying blood everywhere.

 _"There was a mystical creature, protecting the village of the humans, looking over them every day."_

Ith's pet dragon shot a fireball at a beetle, disabling it dead.

 _"One day, the village was under attack by Faes, the dragon was rendered immobile for life."_

The mage sprayed some fire at the beetles, starting to back away from the swarm of them slowly approaching him.

 _"The faes unleashed terror upon the village, draining people's energy, stealing their skin for magic..."_

All of the beetles jumped at him at once, suffocating him and biting him.

 _"The faes were about to destroy the dragon egg that was newly hatched from the guardian dragon."_

Ith could feel his skin becoming tense, his vision turning red... It was about time.

 _"They heard a hiss from behind."_

"Hiss..."

 _"When they turned back, do you know what they saw?"_

 **ROOOAAAARRRR**

 _"A dragon."_

The Dracolyte pushed away all the beetles from his dragon body, hitting a beetle with his head, sending it flying.

The beetles were now scrambling for the exit, the sight was truly shocking.

 **HIRRR**

The dragon tank unleashed fire out of his mouth, killing any creature that comes in contact with it.

He grabbed one beetle, squishing it until it popped.

The last Beetle was going to go through the portal, The draconic mage tried to catch it, but the portal closed the moment it entered.

The dragon was now calm, he slowly turned into a Colyte again, his tail shrinking.

"I always loved doing that." He checked his companion to see if she was okay.

"You impressed?" He smirked a little, she was seeing him like that for the first time.

"Now, to check these chest and find out what that lady is hiding..."


	5. Class Introduction - Neon Ninja

"That tower has the source of all technology Trovians use, owned by Cube Tech." Ironblade told to his baby neon dragon.

The Ninja had been working on his new armor called Nightshade for quite some time now, getting 4 hours of sleep each day.

The robotic Dragon said something to his owner, him replying with a warm laughter.

"Don't worry, I won't get killed. Now, go somewhere safe and don't come out until I say so." Ironblade digistructed his giant sword in his hand.

The dragon nodded and hid inside a hole the Neon Ninja dug for him.

"I've got this." He jumped down, his white hair getting affected by the wind.

He ran to the entrance of the tower, hacking the password with his red cybernetic eyes.

Inside was a set of platforms that led to a chest, he climbed them, a few flame traps were present, but they were easily avoidable.

He glanced around to see if there were any guardian robots and opened the chest.

"A Neon Ray? This will come in useful in magrider tracks." Ironblade digistructed it to his pocket and dug deeper into the loot.

He found some useless animal mounts, he already had his electro-bike.

"Death defying vial? Hm." He placed it in his vial holder on his new Nightshade.

 **Tsskk Tskkk**

He quickly engaged stealth mode, 2 Cyberdrones entering as he did. They checked the chest, their single eye became red when they realized it was empty.

 _ **"Container empty: Sending report to Punchbot."**_

One of the Cyberdrones head was now on the floor, originating from Ironblade's energy blade.

He stabbed the other in the middle, cables sticking out of the exposed area.

He engaged out of stealth mode, checking their program.

"That's weird, they never turned their eyes to red when they were hostile."

The Ninja presumed it as a new installment from the ignorant Corporation and moved on his way.

The next room was just an empty bridge waiting to be crossed, sadly no enemies to sneak past.

"Boring."

He was outside on the balcony now, Ironblade took a moment to observe how far humanity has gotten.

"We started out as apes, developing our technology until 2546 when we found out magic existed... 3421 we discovered the first alien species known as Colytes, then Faes... Now, 6453. The day I am gonna be rich.

He turned to find a robot spider approaching towards him, he quickly jumped over to the other side of the outside bridge, dropping a bomb in the middle.

The spider's robotic organs were now all over the place, the bridge collapsed onto some robotic salvage.

His shurikens were now ready to fire, but he was gonna hold onto them for now.

The next building offered some stealth. Finally, his stealth mode was recharging still. He had to play this professionally.

He rolled over to some cover, a Cyberian Android was heading his way.

 _"Stealth Mode Recharge %99 Complete."_

The Android glanced at Ironblade's hiding spot, then going to his station to get recharged when he finds no one there.

"Close one." He emerged from the dark spot he was in when the android glanced at his previous spot.

"Nice one Blade, like a real ninja." He always called himself Blade, his true name buried deep in his cybernetic mind along with his humanity.

He entered the "Simulation Room," It was basically other weak races unknowingly living in a simulation. He felt the need to unplug them, but he had more important things to do now.

"Robotic Pastries? Huh..." He grabbed a few pastries and digistructed them into his suit.

Ironblade was getting close to the room with the CEO, every step, he could hear the robotic noises clearer.

After a while, the gate that led to his wealth was there, he slowly opened it, expecting the Punchbot to appear.

"What the heck?"

Said robot was lying there, it's digital heart torn apart. He expected this sight, but only after he fought it.

"I was supposed to fight you!" He kicked a metal piece that belonged to the Punchbot, cursing under his breath.

"You seem quite childish for an established legend..." The metal landed beside Rolant, which was covered in thick armor.

The Ninja smirked and took a step forward.

"My 41 men are blocking every possible exit, so, your only options are to surrender, escape, or die."

The Ninja activated his stealth mode, climbing to a high location in the glass room.

"Why are you here anyway? The technology of some dumb corporation shouldn't bother some heroic knight."

"Yes, you are right about that... We are here for you." The knight unsheathed his shiny sword.

"Why's that?" The Neon Ninja jumped on an electro lamp just above Rolant.

"You're gonna be a useful asset for us." The sword wielder glanced around.

"I get it, you want my technology."

"You are speaking quite confident for an old man."

"I'm not old, there are these things called robotic implants that eliminate your Olencite production." Ironblade's stealth was wearing out, so he had to make an attack now.

"Look, we're heading for the Radiant Ruins to get their treasure, so surrender now!"

"What comes up, goes down." Ironblade cut the rope that held the electro lamp in the air and jumped somewhere safe.

The knight reacted just quick enough to activate his impenetrable shield.

Out of the fog, The Neon Ninja dashed at him with light speed. But the blue cube that surrounded the knight withstood the blast.

The knight remembered his father, the person that always gave him the fuel to fight. He smashed his sword onto the ground, knocking away only the ground as his opponent had already gone out of sight.

"You know, I always try to steer away from cocky moves but, I will make an exception for this fight." The knight spoke.

Rolant turned around and slashed his with full force, hitting Ironblade that had been in stealth mode.

White blood was pouring onto the ground, Ironblade was slowly collapsing onto the ground.

"You were an easy opponent, Ninja. Unfortunately, experience beats technology and wits."

The vial holder in his Ironblade's armor was starting to glow, He smirked, slowly digistructing a glowing sword.

"You don't see it, do you? I'm not a Ninja for having access to high-tech, or for being incredibly handsome..."

When his sword was fully digistructed, the slash wound disappeared away.

"I am a Ninja for TECHNIQUES!" He kicked away Rolant, stunning him.

He backflipped, his eyes glowing.

"DIE!" He slashed his sword repeatedly, sending large, slash shaped projectiles towards his opponent.

The knight activated his shield again, healing his wounds and being protected from oncoming slashes.

In all the fog, Ironblade picked out the knight perfectly healthy and the blue cube surrounding him.

"No... It was The Final Technique!" The Ninja took steps back. Now realizing his opponent's seriousness.

Rolant slowly walked towards him, sheathing his sword.

Ironblade came to an end when his back touched the glass.

He turned his head towards the knight again to see him charging at himself, he tried to dodge it, but they were already out of the window and heading towards a couple of knights.

 **CRASH**

Ironblade's consciousness shut down, his eyes slowly closing. The knights gathered around him, flipping out.

"HOLY... You caught him!"

"Yes, he was not that easy but... Nevermind, just take him back to the castle."

"Whatever you say, Commander." Two of them got a hold of him by each of the legs, dragging him back to Medieval Highlands.

"Let's hope this hunk of a cyborg isn't too heavy."


	6. Class Introduction - Candy Barbarian

Candoria greeted the sun with the same delicious smile it gave every day since Eis-Crom created it via The Forge. The creatures that got made by nature were supposed to be pure fantasy.

"CHOCOLATE HERE I COME!" Crium shouted out before dive bombing into a lake of hot chocolate. It was part of his daily routine to do so, other than eating candy and causing chaos.

His magical powers got active when he killed the 9000 Pound Cake in the war between candy and chocolate.

"I LOVE ME SOME SWEETS!" He swallowed a big chunk of candy that was hidden underground by the lake.

After playing for what it seemed like a couple of hours, he got out, licking off the remaining chocolate that was on his chin.

"Waffles?" He said after he spotted another candy shaped structure that was owned by The Shadow.

The Shadow had begun to spread out through biomes more often, which was overdone to the extent that death counts of tourist that visited earth were significantly higher.

The Barbarian entered the structure, hoping for waffles to munch on.

His dual-wielding giant ice creams served him as a weapon... And to suck off sweet tastes now and then.

His first test to become the ultimate candy badass had presumably started, he followed the path that led to the maze that he had to solve.

"I hate mazes..." He lightly kicked the ground, making a sad face as he entered a random path.

"The candy follows the path, ends up at another track, ends up at another, ends up at another, ends up at..." His "riddle" came to an end as he saw two shadow servants converting the candy to their color.

"This place is abnormally weird, let's get this done quick before any of the remaining candies that are not under his command attack.

"THE CANDY DEVOURS ALL!" Crium hurled at them, smashing the ground with sheer force as the offenders crashed into the wall.

"Damn it, right as I said it... Let's get this over with." One of the humanoid servants pulled out a shadow sword, showing off how cool he was before teleporting away.

The Candy Barbarian picked up a piece of gum that boosted his speed when swinging his ice creams. It brought life back to his arms after that hot chocolate trip.

Crium vaulted over to the servant that had not disappeared yet, grabbing him and cutting down his air.

"REVERT THEM BACK!" He shouted right in his face.

"What are you talking about? You're insane!"

"REVERT. BACK!" Crium strengthened his grip, making the receiver gurgle.

" _gurg..._ Enough of this shi- _GURG!"_

The servant's eyes flashed dark blue, punching his big opponent in the face, enough to leave a scar.

Crium was now lying on the floor, tides turned. The servant pointed his sword towards his forehead, the sharp object gleaming with lunar power.

He punched him again, knocking Crium out cold.

"Oops."

 **2 MINUTES LATER**

The candy warrior opened his eyes to very blurry vision, sounds of Shadow Giant portals being flashed open, and cries of various humans.

When Crium's vision became apparent, he could see some regular adventurers from other biomes, mourning their newly dead allies.

He stood up, shaking his head lightly to stop a headache. He could see that people were running away from something. But what?

"Didn't I knock you out 2 minutes ago? You shouldn't be standing." A voice from behind immediately turned Crium on, he cast a vanilla swirlwind, dislodging his legs from the ground.

A shadow reaper charged at him, getting a couple of little ice cream parts all over his body.

He ran to the exit, feeling he would need the cone soon.

"No! Jesse, stay with me... Hey you, do you have any healing sweets? I'm all out." A woman in her mid-twenties called out to the barbarian, he became a little hesitated at first but decided to help.

As he was on his way, one of the candy creatures was under attack by a shadow giant. He was now hesitant again.

"Help lady, or yummy?" He glanced between both, choosing one would be hard.

"Stay away from me! Stay awa-" Her cries were cut out by a gaping hole in her chest.

The sound of candies breaking was deafness-inducing, after that, the victim candy being crushed by the shadow giant.

"NO!" He received a blow to the chest from the said giant. Bleeding on his insides now, he tried to stand up, but his body was failing him.

The enemy was about to deliver the finishing blow, the finishing touch... The finishing wind of death.

Wind... WIND! Crium remembered the servant that was being harassed by his swirlwind, The Candy Barbarian threw the servant to his opponent, stunning it, and the corpse spurting out a healing candy.

"BETTER!" Crium finally stood up, shoving both of his ice creams in the groin area, then drawing a candy drawing on the torso with his weapons.

"Tentacle of Q'Bt'hulhu?" His brain automatically went into a flash back mode when he saw the familiar green tentacles.

 _He could see people running away, being **removed from existence,** then, a bright light ends the weird flashback_

He noticed the entrance to the entry of here was not far, he made a run for it, shoving away any living being that comes into contact with him.

What was that flashback? What the fuck?

The entire candy land was now turned dark blue, it was still edible, as Crium just tested it, but corrupted with evil.

A fox suddenly appeared in front of him, making a few facial expressions before facepalming.

 _"Is this what I have been sent to do? An actual fat human?"_ Crium's brain tickled, not having much healthy food probably affected his brain.

The barbarian charged ahead, stumbling around horribly. He probably wanted it to dodge himself at this point.

The Fox rolled away, stabbing Crium hard in the chest, he fell to the ground, the excruciating pain that could not be tolerated had begun.

He cast his swirlwind, catching his opponent off guard, The candy warrior threw him against a rock, probably with enough force to break an average human's spine.

The spear wielder stood up immediately; its opponent was hitting him hard with his good weapons. Crium smashed the fox's head against the rock several times, moon shapes appearing around it every time he crashed.

After a few seconds, Crium was greeted by a spear to the face, the other end of it.

He didn't get knocked back the slightest but kept smashing it against the rock.

 _"ENOUGH! The moon shall give me my true form, an invincibility cloak, to be more precise."_ The fox suddenly transformed its armor. Toughening up.

It teleported, which caused a jerk reaction.

"Ow..." He rubbed his hand. Grabbing his weapon, he made a dash for the visible Highlands biome.

A spear suddenly rose up from the ground, fuming with lunar power. Crium jumped over, barely missing it.

* * *

He had been running for a while now, hiding behind the trees in the new biome, digging downwards. The fox was still chasing him, telling him about how he needs to surrender and eliminate the threat that was himself, annoying non-candy stuff. His eyes spotted a broken down castle, looking abandoned.

"The candy needs to rest, rest rest rest..."

He tried to fit through a relatively large hole that was in the wall, but his body was failing him.

He pushed forward again, breaking down the wall this time. Amazed at his strength, he tried to find the source of the weak voice that sounded like a baby getting adjusted by The Moon.


	7. Class Introduction - Ice Sage

Lia was burying the only solid proof that a male Icelander existed before this moment. Tears came down from her eyes, falling and falling until they eventually froze on her cheeks.

She froze the grave that he lied in, ensuring he doesn't come back as a zombie.

"Heh..." She chuckled, going to her home to get rest for a while.

A few Ice Beetles confronted her with their claws, preparing themselves for a long fight.

"Ice Crash!" The sage shouted, summoning an icicle from the sky, crushing one of the two beetles.

The last bug charged up to Lia, tackling her to the ground. It clawed her a few times before The Sage furiously pushed it off of her, then cast a cool spell that made it disappear.

"Freaking bugs... Grr." She wiped off the snow particles all over her blue dress that matched with her hair.

* * *

The door creaked when she entered, it had started doing that a few days ago, she didn't know why.

Her house was full of different kinds of staffs and other wizardry items that sparked her interest.

She sat down on her comfy -16 Celcius chair she managed to heat up by placing a teddy bear from the not-cold biomes.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

"Oh, not going to let me relax and mourn are you?" She stood up again, opening the door impatiently.

Her personal monthly conversation had arrived! Starring Lia and the Fox.

"What do you want this time?" The Ice Sage asked her deadpan fox.

 _"No time for jokes and whatever you call it, we need to talk."_ The Fox sent out the signals as usual.

"Look, I get it, you want to protect your homeland, I get it... But don't ask _me_ for help every time you need assistance."

 _"This is serious Lia, Trovians are rebelling against us even more now, we need an additional army to support us"_ The Fox was trying to sound as reassuring as it can.

"I'll have to ask the Ruler of Permafrost, but I doubt he will cooperate as I do."

 _"We have more currency than he can imagine."_ The Fox replied back, pulling out a lump of Credits.

"He sees money as a weakness, that the weak only resort to it." The creature placed its spear on Lia's neck, its master getting impatient.

 _"The Moon does not care how you do it, either you kill him, torture him, rob him... Doing it is what matters."_ It placed the spear on its back.

"Just because I'm doing you a favor doesn't mean I want to return with empty pockets." The Sage glared at it.

 _"46.842 Flux and 6.000 Credits is already separated from the rest of our bank for you, and will be yours if you do what he says."_ The Fox then entered through a portal, presumably to Everdark.

Ice Sage returned to her house, diving into a thinking session.

* * *

The next day had arrived, Lia stepped onto the frozen stairs that led to the Ruler, her staff beside her for emergency purposes.

A male Fae greeted her at the entrance of the castle, telling her to be careful around the place.

The Faes were a continuing obsession of hers since childhood, their loyalty to magic and discipline had always amazed her. Wish Icelanders could be the same before they went nearly extinct.

"Oh God, Seeza..." The thought of Icelanders brought back the memories of her best friend. How could he die like that?

Being the only Icelander had started to hurt now, it felt like she was the outcast in a school backyard.

The Sage wiped off her tears and opened the door that led to the Ruler. The guy was a fat, obsessive but loyal man.

"Hello Mr. Oak, I'm Lia." She kneeled, muttering a curse under breath.

"Ah, I think I remember remembering about you a little while back. How about you sit?" He pointed towards a chair that was apparently urine filled.

"No thank you. I... Like to stand up while talking, it's not good for my mental health if I sit."

"I get you, girl. I don't like to sit on urine filled chairs either. Anyways, what is the matter that troubled you?"

"I... I-I..."

She did not have the courage to even talk about borrowing a man's entire army.

 _"He has a Frozen Dracolich hidden under his desk, find a way to say it better."_ The communication signals of a common animal rang in her head.

Lia was pretty shocked, she thought about replying back but just decided to stick to one conversation at a time for now.

"Humans have told me to inform you about a war between The Shadow and them, and they need to have all the firepower that's required to defeat the evil." The Sage took a deep breath, like 100 pounds of steel were just lifted off of her.

"So the little shits are being beggars again huh?" The Ruler stood up from his desk, looking at Lia with a large focus.

"Why did they send an Icelander?"

"It's too cold for them, so they sent m-"

"I'm not giving them shit, Lia..." The man sat on the edge of his desk, counting how many fucks he has left to give.

 _"This man's race is called Frostuns, they are known to be civilized and polite, but I can't see any of that in him."_

"Please, sir. Humans are in need of help, and we can't just-"

"Shut up, girl. Just shut up, I have a plan." Lia glared at the man, hardening her grip on her staff.

"In the middle of the war, we attack. Disabling both armies with quick camp raids and mind control spells provided by Faes."

"Then we attack with full force, destroying everything and anyone they have. A quite simple plan right?"

 _"He's not gonna give up his army, so we need to take matters into our own hands."_

The Ruler was unexpectedly cut off by a huge spear appearing above him.

"What the-" He was crushed before he could finish his sentence. Blood was all over the place. The Fox jumped down from his hiding place, glancing at the former life one last time.

"How many times did you use that ability before now?" She asked sarcastically, realizing she sounded kind of weird.

 _"Five. One in training, two in training as well, three on a baby colyte, four on a gun-wielding man, five on a big human."_

"We're partners now? I don't think your master will appreciate that."

 _"I see what you're trying to do. Cutting off contact."_ It did a hand motion saying "Follow me."

"What? Ugh, what did I get myself into?" Lia created a force field around her, just to be safe. Then followed The Moon obsessed freak.


	8. Class Introduction - Shadow Hunter

"Gotcha!" Jack shouted, celebrating another kill.

He had felt empty since his visit to the Radiant Ruins, the former home of all Trovians.

He didn't even know why these Radiant Giants attacked him, seeing as he worked here before The Sundering.

Another giant lunged at him from behind. The Archer acted quick, sliding under its legs, then deploying a Sun Snare.

Jack jumped onto it while it was immobile, stabbing it in the head with an arrow.

The giant slowly collapsed onto the ground, creating dust and smoke upon hitting the ground.

* * *

"Another kill, another life saved." Jack muttered to himself, saving another Trovian that was being attacked by an enemy.

"Ma'am, what do we do? They completely caught us off guard." A guard spoke to the Goddess.

She did not reply and instead pushed him away. The castle doors were near, and the goddess would soon be in safety.

The Revenant opened the castle doors to them, the Goddess going first.

It was a soul possessing an armor; its origins were still unknown. It just arrived someday, offering the sun goddess protection in exchange for its "freedom."

 _ **"Is there anything we can do, Sergeant?"**_ She asked, grabbing a key.

"Unfortunately no, Ma'am. The Shadows are too powerful, unusually strong."

 _ **"How is that possible? I don't recall my brother being so bitter before. He always was jealous, but I never thought he would..."**_

"That doesn't matter now. You gotta get to safety." Jack stepped into the conversation.

 _ **"No, there is no such thing as a safety now... He will find me, no matter how many centuries it takes him."**_ She stepped into the throne room.

"Where are you going, Ma'am?"

 _ **"My father gave me a key, a pass if I ever got into a life threatening trouble... The moment I unlock this door, a blinding flash of light will take over the whole world, cleansing it from people who want me dead."**_

"No. You don't say..."

 _ **"That moment is now. Jack, take this. Apply it to your arrows. It's a never ending essence of power that is always fueled with power by me, even in my non-living state."**_

Jack took the light slowly, inspecting it for a few seconds.

"No, Ma'am, there has to be another way, unlocking that door will mean the certain death of you, and many other innocent people as well."

 _ **"Didn't you hear what I said? This door is our- My only way to ensure the world can live in peace."**_ She unlocked the door, hesitating for a bit.

 _ **"Tell him it's coming to get him."**_

She opened the door, a universe full of bright lights flowed into their world, destroying the goddess' soul, but doing the same thing to the deserving ones.

* * *

Jack was quietly taking a walk on his favorite sky island, enjoying the phenomenal view that invited anything that saw it.

A portal sound reached The Shadow Hunter's ears. He turned his head to the right, spotting an open gateway and a woman coming out of it.

"Where did this take me? Oh, hi." She smiled to Jack, the Archer took a step back, recalling this woman.

"I remember seeing you just before The Sundering." Jack raised his bow.

"So?" She raised an eyebrow.

Jack immediately assumed she was one of The Shadows, but later realized she could be a victim that survived.

"Who are you? What's on the other side of that portal?"

"Fire. Lots of it." She replied back, trying to remember him.

"You realize I'm a highly trained assassin that could easily knock you out, immobilize you, kill you, handicap you, break your bones..."

The woman was not in the least bit scared. This made Jack uncomfortable; ordinary people would be scared by this trick most of the time, if they didn't, they were not his typical enemies.

"I don't even want to know who you are, just tell me where that portal leads to, please.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

"Then do it..." Jack replied, getting a hard blow to the face afterward.

"For those traits you just mentioned, you're not very intelligent." She punched him again, injecting him with a knockout syrup.

"I've grown used to that by now, sorry." Jack jumped and fled to another island with his wings, sending an arrow into her face when he landed.

The arrow landed on his opponent's chest, shadow marking her.

Jack vaulted over to cover, watching as the woman pulled out the arrow from her chest, then hid in cover as well.

"If only she knew." Jack pulled out his special arrow, ready to send it towards her.

"You don't think I don't know about shadow mark? Idiot." She activated a device that disabled his shadow mark, then sending a grenade towards his face.

Jack wanted to dodge, but his reflexes guided him towards pulling out one of his Sun Snares, then throwing it right at the grenade.

"How?!" Jack could make out an barely audible voice from his opponent, probably reacting to her freezing grenade mid-air.

Jack fled towards her island again, making use of the giants that distracted her.

"Augh!" One giant managed to land a hit on this agile woman, sending her flying towards a rock.

* * *

"How long was I out for?" The woman asked Jack. Not realizing she was in the same spot as before.

"2 seconds." Jack hit her with his bow, knocking her out for good this time.

"Might cause brain damage, but I don't care." Jack got a hold of his opponent on her leg, deciding to drag her through this portal.

"Actually, no." He changed his mind, deciding to leave her here.

The Archer stopped and prayed before going through the portal.

"Here we go."

* * *

Hey, freak! Come over here."

 _"What?"_ The spear wielder replied back to one of the citizens of Everdark.

"Me and a few buddies were talking about the future of The Shadows, and uh... Have you seen The Moon yet?"

 _"Him?"_ It replied back, telepathically.

"What's he saying?" One of his friends asked.

"Yeah, him. Have you seen what he looks like?"

 _"No, he doesn't have a form or a particular pattern, he's not a shape, not flesh or robot, he is everything other than what you think isn't you."_

"What?"

"What did he say?" One of his friends asked again.

"Some cult or religion related stuff, the Fox says it doesn't have a shape, form blah blah blah... Excellent skills for avoiding a question."

The Fox raised its hand, doing a hand sign without breaking eye contact.

"You know, you sure are stupid for a- Hey why are these guards here?"


	9. Class Introduction - Pirate Captain

"Set out th' sails, band 'o pirates!" Denman ordered his pirate mates.

An unusual storm in The Lost Isles had started picking up, almost like it was waiting for them to set out.

Four pirates opened each sail, trying not to slip and fall into the ocean.

"Th' hurricane be too powerful Cap'n, we need to get all 'o th' sails out!"

"No. Fate gunna decide from now on." Denman was the captain since Slyt died, this ship was his wealthy grandfather's, who gifted him the ship before he passed away.

The Pirate Captain left the wheel, ordering his most trusted pirate mate to take control. He headed towards his room.

His room was full of Glim, costumes and a few hostages.

"The hour to die fer ye three." He untied them all, a couple of Denman's slaves carried them to the deck.

"No. no no no." One of the pirates cried out, realizing they were going to throw him out of the ship.

"Now, which one 'o ye be th' most able seaman?" Denman spoke, glancing at each one of them.

 **"Me, 'o course."** All three of them spoke at the same time, giving Denman a huge grin on his face.

"Tis is goin' to be a ruckas." The Captain replied back to the three.

"Cap'n, th' waves be startin' to pick up, th' whole ship be goin' to roll over if we don't do somethin'."

Denman quickly tossed out all of the pirates off the ship, returning to the wheel.

"Gift me that." Denman was in control again, guiding the ship away from the waves and to the fire covered land that could reach the eyes of the sea dogs.

"I spy wit' ye eye land!"

"No shit-barnacles." The Pirate replied back.

* * *

 _"Is the prototype ready?"_ The Fox asked the wizard.

"Just a few spells and a CPU, then it should be ready." The wizard replied back, applying a spell on the little device.

It was a device called The EMP Nuke. It could eliminate any electric or magical energy in the area. Perfect for disabling an army.

 _"The humans have already lost. I wish they just surrendered their land."_

"I feel the same, buddy." The wizard stopped his work for a moment, turning to the spear wielder.

"What are you in it for?"

 _"Excuse me?"_

"I mean, what are you planning to accomplish after the war ends?"

The Fox stalled for a moment, thinking.

 _"I do not remember."_

"Huh?" The wizard raised an eyebrow.

 _"My farthest memory is blurry, may be imagination, may be real, I am not sure."_

"Well then, what is it?"

The Fox strengthened his gaze on the wizard, twitching his eyes before presumably sending another telepathic message.

"You think? Might explain why you have a human level of intellect and can talk telepathically."

* * *

The pirate ship was in the docking progress. A wooden plank that was prying itself out of the ship finally dislodged, falling into the ocean.

"Nowhere to dock the ship."

Everyone stepped onto the ash that covered the entire biome.

"Firey place? Tis gunna make us rich!"

Denman jumped down first, the rest of the crew following his lead.

"Another devil!" Someone called out, pointing at an ordinary dragon.

"ATTACK!" The Captain ordered.

No one was doing anything.

"I reckon 'tis ye honor, Cap'n."

"Extra well..." Denman lunged at the Dragon, firing at it with his cannon gun.

The fire creature took one ball and dodged the rest.

It flew to a ledge, vomiting fire all over the ground, Denman quickly took cover, tossing out one of his mortars.

"How 'bout 'tis?" The cannon launched a cannonball into the air, probably too high.

The dragon grabbed him by the neck and raised him. The Pirate Captain struggled to not get strangled. He didn't want to die like that.

"Crewmates, help!" The Captain cried out, his crew not listening.

The mortar fired another shot, this time it returned, landing just beside Denman's head.

"Useless, ye're all worthless!" The Pirate fired his cannon into his enemy's eyeball, making it drop him.

The missing mortar shot landed on the Dragon, severely injuring it. Denman fired another cannonball into its chest, then placing down a decoy in front of it while he hid.

The dragon took a massive artillery round to its back while it was busy tearing up a painfully obvious bait. It purposely fell into the lava pool to stop itself from falling over.

"Ye in Davy Jones' treasure chest?"

No sound.

"Didn't you have enough, 'captain.'" A non-pirate voice prompted Denman to aim his gun at the source. It was a green haired kid, and his bow fixed on the Captain.

"Who be ye?"

"I'm Jack, The Shadow Hunter I call myself, though, and I would prefer for you to call me that too."

"Whar's me crew?"

"I, uh... Might've killed them all while you were busy fighting my road companion.

"What companion? Whar?"

"That dragon you just defeated is my road companion. He's a Colyte."

"Me crew... I be gonna murder ye!"

Denman lunged at the crew murderer, trying to strangle him.

"W-Wait, We can always find you a new one."

"DON'T FIGHT WIT' ME JIM LADDIE, I DON'T DO JOKES!" He was busy assaulting Jack to realize Ith was slowly getting out of the lava.

"Relax, he's with me." Ith spoke. Denman turned his head back furiously, then turned it towards Jack again.

"I'll gift ye a pass." Denman stood up, ready to shake hands with the dragon creature.

"Shake hands? No." Ith replied back with a grin. The Captain raised an eyebrow of anger before getting hit on the back of the head.

"Why th' muck did ye do that?" Denman turned back furiously.

"You were supposed to go unconscious." Jack replied, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

 _"Is it ready?"_

"More ready than you are." The wizard smiled at it, displaying a sign of friendliness.

 _"Listen, I have never been, and never will be friendly with another person like I am gonna be to you now."_

The Spear Wielder opened its mouth, spouting gibberish all over the place.

"Did you mean to talk?"

 _"Yes... It seems my voice chords have not evolved enough yet."_

"Evolved? Your evolving process has been complete for years." The wizard said confusingly.

 _"It has, but I want to continue, evolve more, be more superior."_

"Superior in what sense?"

 _"Superior in emotion."_ The Fox replied back.


	10. Class Introduction - Boomeranger

Jesse put his ear onto the hard rock, checking for a secret dungeon. It had been a week since he returned from his expedition.

"Now I got you. I knew The Shadows were hiding out here somewhere." Jesse pulled out one of his big bombs and placed it down.

 **BOOM**

The rock was no more. Jesse cleared out the dust that the bomb created, making a clear path for his sight.

"Holy shit..." Jesse jumped down, amazed at the ridiculous artifact that shined through the entire room.

The air was murky and unclear, making the experience less amazing already. The walls were made of gold, but the floors were simple wooden planks. Strange...

The man himself was covered in dirt, mud, dust. His face, clothes, everything.

"What kind of artifact makes itself look so valuable and lovely?" He slowly grabbed it, the light that shined off of it seemed to disappear the more he made contact with it.

The artifact was made of real diamonds, inside was a little square device that appeared to be the source of the bright light. The back of the artifact had these words.

 _The Riches_

"Hmm. Probably have to use this somewhere." He put it in his pocket and climbed the ladder he put before coming down.

The wooden ladder creaked while he was on it, making it fall to the floor.

His back made a scary noise when he hit the ground, he quickly checked if it was broken but became relieved when he found out it was just his spine popping.

He had glanced around the room before he stood up, noticing a sign that said: "Greed always leads to consequences."

Suddenly, the whole floor shook before breaking down, revealing a massive chasm that resulted in death to the unfortunate ones.

Jesse luckily landed on a giant stone spike that's point was fortunately not sharp enough to tear a hole in his stomach.

"Wha..." Was all he managed to muster up from the shock.

 _"Hiss..."_

He hastily turned his head towards the source of the sound, his eyes revealing a giant shadow spider coming towards him.

"Shit shit shit shit." He managed to grab his sword from his back, then slashing the spider with it. The Shadow Spider fell down the bridge, and to the endless blackness.

After a few moments, the Boomeranger stood up, barely keeping his balance. He jumped to the half wooden bridge the spider had approached him from.

Checking if everything in his pockets were intact, he proceeded to the cavern.

The cavern was poorly lit and obviously visited many times before. Jesse took out his sword to be ready if anything bad approached.

 _"The Riches."_ Was that artifact real? It seemed to be a trap, but he heard other people talk about it many times before.

At the end of the path was an obstacle course to pass, The Adventurer considered leaving right now, not wanting to die or get imprisoned forever.

"To have the fortune, you must do hard work." He reminded himself of an old quote someone said and jumped on the first rock.

* * *

He was almost at the end of the obstacle course, one more rock to climb over, and it was done.

"Hngh!" He got a grip on the rock perfectly, pulling himself up.

The Boomeranger lied on the ground for a bit before raising his head to the magnificent view.

Four waterfalls with untouched organic water pouring down from them. A dark portal was sitting between the two waterfalls.

"Huh, wonder what's that." Jesse stood up again, dive bombing into the water, it felt like he was in heaven.

His green outfit had gotten wet, but it was worth it for the feeling.

After a long swim to the shore, Jesse climbed the several ledges, every ledge harder to climb than the last.

"Hope this leads to loot... And a new sword." The Adventurer added, his sword finally breaking after a long life. Thankfully he knew how to use a bow effectively as well.

The portal vanished into thin air the moment he stepped through it. It felt like he was traveling through Milky Way, his skin and blonde hair equipped with a burning sensation.

"WOAH!" He yelled out, crashing on solid obsidian. It took him a few minutes to get his strength back from that portal trip.

When his senses came back online, he could see he was in some kind of prison, presumably to keep criminals. But why did he need to travel through a portal?

He approached the cell that kept a Fae in it; the baby was alone in it, no mother or father to take care of him.

Distant screams of terror could be heard which were probably coming from the next cell block.

He turned right to the cell block that apparently kept "Reptilians..." Another race that was too weak for humans.

The first race discovered outside of Earth were reptilians, they entered the solar system via Martian disks that were nothing for today's technology.

The humans captured their astronauts with magic spells, spells which they did not know existed.

A reptilian was screaming nonsense, Jesse observed it for a bit before realizing two guards were coming to shut it up.

He hid in an empty cell that could be opened via his hex wrench. The Boomeranger quickly unlocked the cell door, scrambling for a hiding spot inside it while the door closed automatically.

"Oh hello, you my new cellmate? Sorry, there's only one bed, and we can't share it." A human climbed out from the under bed looking a wreck.

Jesse jumped up from the shock, almost screaming and alarming the guards.

"Why the fuck are you in here? This place is for reptilians!"

"I escaped out of the human cell block and ended up here. Now I'm trying to get more resources to dig out." The man said wearing a smug look on his face.

"Well, I arrived here through a dark portal, and ended up here..." The Boomeranger stalled for a bit, glancing back to check if anyone was listening.

"Doesn't anyone notice you are on the wrong block?"

"No one cares around here, especially if you have no use to them. They just throw you in and forget about your existence. It's quite useful actually."

"Okay, just realized I fucking locked myself in here. Want to work together? Be partners? I'm lonely these times, and I could use an ally." Jesse asked him, smiling to increase comfort.

"Same situation buddy. My name is Texas, yours?" He replied, raising his hand.

"Jesse." Their hands met on the solid surface of the prison, they both chuckled and raised it properly to shake hands.

"You have a plan?" Texas asked.

"I have a bomb that could get us out of here, but it's too noisy... Where even are we?"

"In Twilight Stratospheres."


	11. Class Introduction - Tomb Raiser

Nyx stepped into the conference room, fully confident in her abilities to convince her colleagues.

The meeting room was always damp, seeing as the leader didn't need temperature management because she had no skin.

She sat down at the far end of the table where she and the past leaders of Cursed Vale always sat on.

"So... What are we discussing this time? Complaining? More complaining?" One of the attendants said out loud.

"The Shadows have just threatened us, this is a serious matter, Elia." Nyx replied.

"How can it be? We had taken all the necessary precautions to fight off our enemy in case they interrupted our work again."

"Well, it just didn't work out in our favor, nothing too complicated." Nyx replied to him.

"Why don't you tell us? What exactly happened, Nyx?" One of the older attendants spoke out.

* * *

She realized what was about to happen the moment she heard those sounds; She quickly took her transparent form and waited for the giants.

 **CRASH**

The Giants dug her and his golem 5 feet deep into the ground, almost into a cave that anyone could peek through a small crack.

She glanced at her golem, now consisting of little particles. The girl was watching from above, a small smile plastered on her face.

The little Fae had gotten out of sight by the time she was able to climb upwards. The dark magic she activated while in the hole was doing its purpose very well. Nearly every creature was now infected.

She came across a few Shadow Warriors on the corridor to the main hall. She quickly took them out both with her green lightning attacks, taking their souls before they went away.

She sensed a spider coming her way from behind rather quick, just hitting it as the bug lunged at her.

She quickly summoned three skeletons, then putting the souls into the skeletons to have someone control them.

The main hall consisted of 5 large couches, all smelling amazing. Or rather terrible for Nyx.

The Faes that were on her side had fought off the army successfully before another Shadow Giant crushed one of the Faes.

The other Fae fought back, using an immobilization trick that froze all of its organs as well as the heart.

The Giant was slowly collapsing onto the ground, struggling for breath rather than heart beats.

Nyx moved along and helped the Dark Fae, speeding up the process.

 **CRASH**

A giant spear tore through the ceiling and onto the Fae. Massive cracks had formed around it, and lots of purple blood.

The Giant was somehow healing from the spear's presence, quickly standing up and rushing towards Nyx.

She vaulted over to the side, taking the souls of a few dead Dark Faes and making a few more skeletons.

The Skeletons were attacking the enemy while their creator healed them with her lightning strikes set to heal allies.

A sudden pain sent The Tomb Raiser flying towards the leg of a couch. Luckily hitting her robe instead of her skull, which meant hitting nothing.

The Fox from The Lash War was back and was heading towards herself. The Undead quickly rolled over to the side, the spear breaking the leg instead.

She cast a continuous lightning shock towards her enemy, distracting it long enough to turn the skeletons into a Golem.

The Golem stopped the Shadow Giant from attacking its master, thus starting a fight between them.

Nyx had activated her ghost form before the incoming spear made contact with herself. Grabbing the Fox and throwing it towards another couch.

The couch lost its balance and broke from the immediate pressure. The Tomb Raiser quickly moved towards a more comfortable position before it stood up.

Meanwhile, the Golem threw a punch towards The Shadow Giant, making it angry. It took hold of its enemy, sending the thick bone towards its master.

Luckily, Nyx's senses were quite aware of their surroundings, stopping the Golem in the air with a forcefield.

She was analyzing The Fox's spear, and its uses before a stick to the head interrupted her thoughts.

It was that Fae again, running towards the exit. Nyx gritted her teeth in frustration, not realizing her enemy was lunging at herself.

This time, she wasn't quick enough... Not fast enough to let the Fox disable her body movement.

 _"Now I have you... If you had just listened to me, none of this would need to happen."_

"I would rather die than listen to your nonsense." She replied back furiously.

The Fox raised its spear without changing its facial expression.

"Just say what you have to say."

The Fox stalled for a moment, thinking carefully about the words that it was going to say to her.

 _"My master wants a deal. Perhaps more of an alliance proposal."_

"Nice execution." She cut it off.

 _"You give us %70 of your army, we, in exchange give your people magic staffs constructed by the professionals who specialize in the business."_

"Want my answer? Hell no. We can't trust you."

 _"We're making an alliance, no betrayal or backstabbing will occur if you do your part."_

"We'll think about it, just please get off of my ghost body." She replied, struggling to have control again.

The Spear Wielder stood up, giving a hand towards its master's new allies.

"Don't go celebrating yet, we are still thinking about it, and our answer will probably be No."

 _"If that is your answer, I will gladly throw you in Twilight Stratospheres without my master's command."_

"Fine, we'll consider it." She replied back, frustrated.

* * *

"That is interesting. Have you decided?"

"No, not yet. but we'll probably have to go along with it, whether we like it or not." Nyx replied to the attendant.

"Humans are an incredible source of money, firepower, and are just very useful to us in any case. If The Shadows lose this war, we're in trouble."

"Then we use all the energy and resources we have to defeat our former allies." The Tomb Raiser spoke out.

"Are you sure? This is a very dangerous area we are about to step on, and I don't feel like losing all of our resources and people just to help out an evil civilization."

 **"ENOUGH!** We have no choice right now, don't you all see? Their army is far stronger than ours, and it made it clear they would annihilate us if we didn't cooperate."

"Guess so..."


	12. Class Introduction - Lunar Lancer

_"...Then the Forge was created and was destined to be the core of the earth_ ever _since."_ The Fox closed the history book and put it on the bookshelf.

It had been trying to remember other things to remember its past, to remember if someone ever adopted it, and cared about it before the mutation started.

"Any luck?" The wizard asked, straying away from his work.

 _"No."_ It replied back, sitting on a pillow chair.

"You know, if The Moon finds out you're trying to remember your past, he'll put you in the execution room with all the fools there."

 _"I know what I'm doing, just give me a second."_ Its message hurt the brain of the wizard this time.

It tried to dig deeper into its brain, dig out any relevant information about his old life.

He gained the ability to view its mind without losing focus on its first day of mutation. The intelligent memories shocked the Fox very much that day.

All its brain had was mostly training and the painful mutation memories, nothing more.

It dug deeper, determined to find something, a little piece of what was left.

 _"Oh... What are you?"_

It entered an odd memory it never saw before, hope arose in its chest the first time in its life. It's new life.

* * *

The baby fox was roaming around, trying to find something. It checked behind almost every tree, hoping to find whatever it was looking for.

It had gone dark, the moon was shining all of its light onto the world, but the Fox didn't like the moon.

It glanced behind, noticing a shadow move around trees made it uncomfortable, uncomfortable enough to make a ball and cover its head with its tail.

The little fox was now walking very slowly, giving up on searching for its brother. With that, the memory fading away slowly.

* * *

The Lancer stood up, kicking a table over from anger.

"What, what is it?" The magician was startled.

 _"I finally found a memory related to my old past, but it faded away before I got a good look at it."_

"What did it contain?"

 _"My baby self. Searching for my brother. Fadeaway."_

 **BOOM**

The roof nearly collapsed onto them both, before the wizard managed to teleport them outside.

The city outside the castle was on fire, every obsidian building burning, not a care in the world.

"What's happening?!" The wizard asked a panicked citizen.

"Something's attacking, we don't know what it is, but the fire is raining out of the sky." A fireball landed on the citizen, making The Fox vault over to behind.

A small unknown organism was coming out of the fireball. The Lancer had killed it before it got out.

 _"What are these? I have never seen one."_

"I know only much as you." He replied.

The Lunar Lancer went to help another citizen trapped under a large wood piece.

She quickly got out of there with its help, thanking it before running off.

 _"We have to find the source."_

"How? It's nowhere to be seen." The wizard replied.

 _"He said it himself; it's coming from the sky."_

"But where?"

Another memory suddenly flooded The Fox's vision. Making it go numb.

* * *

The little fox arrived home, searching everywhere for its brother, it couldn't find its brother anywhere.

The sky suddenly flashed orange and red, presumably coming from above the clouds.

The Fox unbeknownst to him was shaking its tail. It felt like the whole sky was being changed colors by The Goddess.

"Oh hello, you'll be a good-"

* * *

The memory faded away again, possibly due to the wizard shaking itself.

"Hey, you still with us?" The Wizard stopped the shaking when he realized it was back from its head.

 _"Yes, let me think."_

"It's not the time to remember your past!"

 _"I'm not trying to do that. I'm trying to locate the source so we can go up there."_ The Lancer pushed him over, analyzing the fireballs to see where they are originating from.

Another one of those life forms charged up to The Wizard, The Lunatic Fox brushing it off with its spear.

 _"Let's see: That fireball is coming from above the four story house, another coming from above you watch out... That one is coming from the-"_

Another fireball was about to land on a citizen, The Lancer dashed over to him, barely saving him from death.

 _"Be more careful next time."_ It stood up without waiting for an answer and started analyzing the fireballs again.

Nearly all of the fireballs were starting to fall from the clock tower. It signaled its wizard friend without giving it much thought.

"They are coming from there." He pointed at the sky.

 _"Where is The Moon?"_ Its master suddenly popped into its head.

"We don't know, none of us knows remember?"

 _"Right."_

They ran for quite a while, helping a few townspeople along the way.

"How are we going to get up there?" The wizard asked.

 _"Do you have any material creation spells?"_ A giant hurricane was blocking the view to the source, so they needed to get up there seriously.

"I only have dirt." He replied, lowering his head a little.

 _"That'll do. Here's what we're gonna do: You build a tower of dirt, and the animal you obey is gonna grapple up there."_

"Can we do that without the dirt falling over from the pressure?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

 _"Enemies."_ It replied, pointing at a few hundred of the organisms.

"They're all coming for us instead of them. They're being controlled." The Fox cast a spear from the sky thanks to its deity, scattering them away from it, thus creating a safe area for them both.

The Lancer got a hold of its friend, throwing a spear near the giant spear, then activating grapple mode.

"How are we supposed to kill them all?"

 _"Any spells?"_

"No, not for this situation I'm afraid."

The Spear's power was slowly starting to decrease, soon it would disappear, and the wizard would die.

 _"Can you do me a favor and distract them? I'm going to grapple up there."_

"What about me?" He replied, baffled at his friend's exclamation.

 _"Try to stay alive."_ It replied back, throwing a spear grapple at a rooftop.

He jumped over to the other building, the wizard cursing under his breath. This was a tense night.

Orange soldiers who looked like orangutans greeted the Fox at the next building, attacking The Lancer by rolling.

The Fox dodged the first one's attack by jumping high, then dashing downwards to the life form with its spear pointed at it.

The other one was at the reach of its spear; The Lancer slashed his spear sideways, injuring it greatly, then smashed its spear onto the ground, flinging it into the air.

The Fox jumped after him, stabbing it one last time before it dropped dead.

The last one was quite skilled, straying away from its enemy's spear pokes and trying again. It seemed like The Lunatic was not as skilled as he was trained to be.

The Lancer rolled over to the side, managing to stab it while rolling away. The creature screeched quietly, now angrier. It repeatedly charged the Fox, not stopping for one second.

A sudden light appeared around the animal, pulling it upwards, and into an enormous Martian disk.

 _"I'm being abducted by the source, tell them to climb up the clock tower."_ It sent the telepathic message one last time to the wizard before the entrance to the ship closed.

 **A/N: This is one hell of a bad chapter, especially the sentence structure around the end, if anyone reviews this chapter about it, I know.**


End file.
